The King Loves
Detalles thumb|250px|The King Loves *'Título:' 왕은 사랑한다 / wangeun saranghanda * Título anterior: 왕이 사랑 / wang-i salang * Título en inglés: The King Loves * También conocido como: The King is in Love, The King's Love * Género: Drama, Histórico, Romance * Episodios: 40 * Cadena: MBC * Período de emisión: 17-Julio-2017 al 19-Septiembre-2017 * Horario: Lunes y Martes 22:00 (35 minutos c/u) * Banda Sonora Original: The King Loves OST Sinopsis El drama se desarrolla en la época de Goryeo. Won (Im Si Wan) es el príncipe coronado de Goryeo. Él tiene una buena apariencia y grandes ansias por la conquista. Su mejor amigo es Rin (Hong Jong Hyun) quien además de provenir de la familia real también es su guardaespaldas. Un día la hermosa San (Im Yoon Ah) aparece en frente de los dos hombres. Ella es la hija del hombre más rico de la ciudad. Los tres se hacen buenos amigos, pero las cosas se complican cuando Won y Rin se enamoran de San. Reparto thumb|250px|Cuadro de Relaciones * Im Si Wan como Wang Won ** Nam Da Reum como Wang Won (joven) * Im Yoon Ah como Eun San ** Lee Seo Yeon como Eun San (joven) * Hong Jong Hyun como Wang Rin ** Yoon Chan Young como Wang Rin (joven) * Oh Min Suk como Song In Personas Cercanas a Wang Won * Kim Jung Wook como Kim Nae Kwan * Bang Jae Ho como Jin Kwan (Guardia) * Ki Do Hoon como Jang Hee (Guardia) Personas cercanas a Eun San * Lee Ki Young como Eun Young Baek * Uhm Hyo Seop como Lee Seung Hyoo * Park Ji Hyun como Bi Yeon ** Song Soo Hyun como Bi Yeon (joven) * Kim Jung Hak como Goo Hyung Personas cercanas a Wang Rin * Kim Ho Jin como Wang Young * Park Hwan Hee como Wang Dan * Yoon Jong Hoon como Wang Jeon Personas cercanas a Song In * Choi Jong Hwan como Song Bang Young * Choo Soo Hyun como Ok Boo Yong * Park Young Woong como Moo Suk Familia Real y Personas del Palacio * Jung Bo Suk como Rey Chungnyeol * Jang Young Nam como Reina Jangmok * Kim Byung Choon como Choi Se Yun * Kim Jae Woon como Hooratayi * Min Young Won como Dama de la Corte Jo * Baek Song Yi como Ho Ee Yeo Otros * Ahn Se Ha como Gae Won * Kim Kyung Jin como Yum Bol Cameos * Moon Jung Soo * Park Sung Kwang * Lee Han Wi * Jung Ji Hoon Producción * Director: Kim Sang Hyub * Guionista: Song Ji Na Reconocimientos * 2017 MBC Drama Awards: Best Child Actor Award: Nam Da Reum * 2017 MBC Drama Awards: Golden Acting Award for Monday-Tuesday Drama: Jung Bo Suk Audiencia Fuente: TNmS Media Korea, AGB Nielsen Korea Curiosidades * Basada en la novela "Wangeun Saranghanda" de Kim Yi Ryung * La filmación inició a finales de Diciembre de 2016 y concluyó el 15 de Junio de 2017. * Los niños actores Nam Da Reum y Yoon Chan Young ya habían trabajado juntos en el drama Roots of the Throne. * La Actriz Im Yoon Ah y él actor Lee Ki Young habían trabajado juntos en él drama Love Rain. * La actriz Im Yoon Ah y los actores Lee Han Wi y Kim Jae Woon trabajaron juntos en él drama The Prime Minister and I. * El actor Im Si Wan y los actores Oh Min Suk y Yoon Jong Hoon trabajaron Juntos en él Drama Misaeng. * Los actores Hong Jong Hyun y Kim Jung Wook habían trabajado juntos en el drama Mama. Enlaces * Sitio Oficial * Movie Daum * Hancinema * Noticias (1) Galería The King LovesMBC2017.jpg The King LovesMBC2017-2.jpg The King LovesMBC2017-3.jpg The King LovesMBC2017-4.jpg The King LovesMBC2017-5.jpg The King LovesMBC2017-6.jpg The King LovesMBC2017-7.jpg The King LovesMBC2017-8.jpg The King LovesMBC2017-9.jpg The King LovesMBC2017-10.jpg Categoría:KDrama Categoría:KDrama2017 Categoría:MBC Categoría:Drama Categoría:Histórico Categoría:Romance Categoría:De 40 a 59 episodios